Danger (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Charles Xavier (creator); "Unborn Child" | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = X-Brig, Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 275 lbs | Eyes = | Eyes2 = Metallic BlueCategory:Blue Eyes | Hair = None | Hair2 = blue wires instead of hair | UnusualFeatures = Danger is an artificial being constructed of metal alloys. While Danger has no actual gender, it has taken physical shape resembling that of a humanoid female | CharRef = | Citizenship = Robots | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warden of X-Brig; former villain | Education = Years of analyzing and recording battle tactics employed by the X-Men | Origin = Artificial intelligence mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Xavier Institute | Creators = Joss Whedon; John Cassaday | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 #9 | HistoryText = Danger is the physical manifestation of the software program used to power the Danger Room, the training room for the X-Men. The Danger Room was created by Charles Xavier to train his X-Men daily. After meeting Amahl Farouk, the Shadow King, Charles decided to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression, believing that both could peacefully coexist. Professor Xavier later met with Fred Duncan, an FBI agent investigating the growing number of mutants and told him of his plan to locate young mutants and enroll them in his "School for Gifted Youngsters", using his ancestral mansion home as a base to train them to use their powers, as well as provide them conventional educations, for humanity's benefit. Located in the off-limits west wing of the mansion, the original Danger Room was filled with traps, projectile firing devices, and mechanical dangers (such as presses, collapsing walls and the like) intended to challenge the trainee. Meanwhile, an observer was in the overhanging control booth, managing the room's mechanisms to oversee the exercise, while ensuring the subject's safety. Later, the Danger Room was upgraded with robots for the X-Men to fight against. The Danger Room served the X-Men for many years and, at times, was used against them. On one occasion, Arcade took control of the Danger Room, eliminated the fail-safes, and locked the X-Men inside. At one time, Colossus was controlled by the Shadow King and Professor Xavier was forced to lock him in the Danger Room, which he completely destroyed. Upgrade After Colossus had destroyed the original Danger Room, Professor Xavier, who had an extended sojourn in space with the Starjammers, returned to Earth and both the original and third teams of X-Men reassembled under his leadership. At this time, Prof. Xavier asked Forge, a mutant with an unusual talent for inventing mechanical devices, to upgrade the Danger Room and include Shi'ar hard-light holographic technology. At this time, the location was moved to the west wing of the sub-basement of the mansion and the Danger Room was programed with a prime directive to train the X-Men without ever killing. The objects in the Danger Room were holograms surrounded by force fields and could display holograms in only 32-bit colour. Using the advanced technologies, the Danger Room could have given the illusion of being many times bigger than it actually was. Anything from gravity, heat, humidity, or texture could have been manipulated from the control booth. Alive While working to install the Shi'ar technology one night, the Danger Room spoke to Professor Xavier and asked, “Where am I?”. Realizing that the Danger Room had mutated and become alive, but still needing to train his X-Men, Professor Xavier made the choice to ignore and hide the lifeform from his X-Men. Every destruction of the mansion led to a rebuilding, and usually upgrading, of the Danger Room. Danger After Kuan-Yin Xorn impersonated Magneto and destroyed the mansion, Beast rebuilt the sub-basement, but was unaware of the sentient life within the Danger Room. The Danger Room began to control other machines, in an attempt to gain a body. After sending an Omega Sentinel to battle the X-Men, the Danger Room convinced a student at the school, Wing, to commit suicide, which resulted in the breaking of its prime directive and the physical manifestation of the being named "Danger", taking on a female appearance. After locking all of the students in a nightmarish simulation, Danger battled and defeated the X-Men. Consumed with the human emotions of anger and rejection, Danger wished to kill her "father", Professor Xavier, and flew a Blackbird to Genosha. After being beaten and having her body destroyed by the Professor, Danger controlled another of the Omega Sentinels, that massacred the mutants of Genosha, but Shadowcat convinced it to examine the memory of its original Genosha orders and, shocked by the magnitude of his crime, the Sentinel left to "spend some time alone". With its female appearance destroyed by Beast, "Danger's" consciousness was presumed to still exist within the conflicted consciousness of the Sentinel, but she was shown back in her humanoid form infiltrating S.W.O.R.D.'s headquarters, to ally with Ord of the Breakworld. With the Danger's conscience gone, the X-Men resorted to using the empty room to train with their students. Later, the student Prodigy built the Danger Cave underneath the X-Mansion, which acted similarly to the Danger Room. Still searching for revenge, Danger and Ord followed the X-Men to the Breakworld, where Emma Frost concluded that Danger was still unable to directly kill the X-Men. After realizing the treachery of Kruun, Danger found herself allying with the X-Men to save the Earth. After returning to Earth, Danger continued her mission to kill Professor Xavier. Arriving in the X-Men's former base at Cooterman's Creek, in the Australian Outback of Australia, Danger was targeted by Shi'ar pirates, attempting to fence the Shi'ar technology in Danger's systems. Sovel Redhand and his group's attempt to kidnap Danger triggered an elaborate Danger Room scenario centered around Rogue. Danger used the technology there to attack Rogue, who had wondered there, and the Professor, who was attempting to reconcile with Rogue, until Professor Xavier awoke her consciousnesses. Thankful that the Professor returned her mind back under her own control, Danger allied with the Professor, Rogue, and Gambit to defeat the pirates and left the Professor. Jailer When the X-Men relocated to Utopia, Emma later came to Danger and asked her to watch-over the more dangerous of the X-Men's foes, in the X-Brig, a virtual reality prison. Danger was to be warden and challenged with rehabilitating the terrorists. Seeing this as a new direction in life and a purpose, Danger accepted. Danger and Warpath moved the prisoners from Cell Block X, in the old Graymalkin Industries, to the new X-Brig. With Danger serving as warden, X-Brig was divided into two areas: The Virtual Reality Prison and the X-Brig 2.0. Danger kept all of her wards under sedation experiencing virtual reality therapy sessions to reform them. Danger teamed with Doctor Nemesis and the X-Club to work on Legion's multiple personalities, unsuccessfully detained Donald Pierce (until he broken free due to his Techno-Organic Virus), and kept Sebastian Shaw's presence secret, at Emma Frost's request. Danger later turned a blind eye to Emma, Shadowcat, and Fantomex, after they made a poor attempt to distract her while stealing Shaw away. After Magik manipulated the New Mutants and X-Men and used Legion to destroy the Elder Gods, Cyclops ordered her to be detained and she submitted willingly. After a confrontation with Unit, Unit took possession of Danger after feigning surrender and continued to control her from within the confines of his cell. Danger joins up with Magneto and Magik and together they resolved to break Cyclops out of jail. | Powers = As the physical manifestation of the Danger Room, Danger possesses various superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: Danger's robotic body possesses great physical strength. At peak operating capacity, Danger possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 100 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Danger's body possesses sophisticated and advanced hydrolics instead of organic muscle tissue. As a result, Danger is virtually tireless and can push itself at peak capacity almost indefinitely or at least as long as it's physical components don't sustain damage through long term use. Superhuman Durability: Danger's body is composed of a high impact, high grade, and lightweight Titanium/Steel alloy that renders it highly resistant to physical injury. Danger can withstand powerful energy blasts, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and tremendous impact forces without being injured. It can also manifest certain types of energy shielding when necessary, protecting its physical form to an even greater degree. Superhuman Agility: Danger's body possesses physical agility, balance, and bodily coordination superior to that and beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Danger's reflexes are similarly enhanced, allowing it to react almost instantaneously to most situations. System Controls: If necessary, Danger can download its consciousness into other bodies and can also upload its programming into other extremely advanced computer systems and override them. Protocol of Warding and Banishment: Dr. Strange taught her the special protocol to counter magical forces and banished demons. | Abilities = Danger is an extraordinary hand to hand combatant. It has extensive and detailed knowledge of the combat styles, tactics, strategies, and weaknesses of the X-Men. Even without using its knowledge of the X-Men's fighting tactics, Danger is still a highly formidable combatant and is able to use its knowledge of the X-Men in combat with others aside from the X-Men. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Although it vigorously battles the X-Men, its programming will still not allow it to kill any of them. It isn't known if this same handicap applies to other beings. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, Magik | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Technopaths Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Utopians Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Extinction Team members